Love in a Painting
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: A simple painting is kept within a boy's heart. A girl memories kept her for remembering her childhood friend. When will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

From: daisuki-jade-petals

_Hiya, this was one of my oldest fanfics I did before, so that's why is so short! Hope you like it! _

----------------------

Chapter One: _Back in Time_

_----------------------_

"Li!" a little girl with little emerald eyes shining from the sun dawn light shouted at a little boy.

"What?" the little boy reply facing her.

"I'm leaving Hong Kong today…and I wanted to say goodbye to you." The little girl said quietly looking at the ground.

The boy was stunned as he heard the words…I'm leaving… his dear good friend, "Why you're leaving?" he asked very quietly but trying to sound the last bit sad.

She didn't answer but then looked up at his deep amber eyes, "You know that I was born in Tomeoda, Japan, and…well I just heard that my mother died so I'm going back to Japan with my brother….." she said tears were starting to fall…not just because of her mother died but also that she leaved her dearest friend.

Syaoran felt uneasy, he knew how it felt to lose someone close to you because his father recently died a few months ago. Sakura wiped her tears away and tried her best to speak to Syaoran again. "I'm glad I met you and I don't want to leave you…"

Syaoran stopped her for saying he knows what she was going to say, "But your place is in Japan…" Sakura stared Syaoran for long time but Syaoran turned around…he felt uneasy but not really troubled uneasy but a feeling that he never felt before… Just then a honk came from the taxi, "Sakura! We have to go!" her brother said from the taxi.

"Hai! I hope we meet again Li" that was the last she said. Syaoran was about say something but then something but something interrupted him. Sakura gave a kiss right on the cheek and then ran off to the taxi. She waved from the taxi car window, "I promise you that I would come back to China some day or you can come to Japan alright!" Syaoran still shocked what just happened just said, "Ok…"

On the ground next to Syaoran's foot, a note was there with a drawing of Syaoran and Sakura on the swings. Syaoran picked and placed on his chest "_I will go to Japan and to meet you again Sakura…_"


	2. Chapter 2

From: daisuki-jade-petals(blossoms)

_I was excited from getting reviews for this fanfic! I luv your comments very much! I enjoy all of them! So for thanks for the those nice comments, an early update of Love In Painting._

----------------------

Chapter Two: Thinking about each other

_----------------------_

"Waa! Sakura's art is so wonderful!" the class chorused as they surround the painting while Sakura smiled contently.

"Sakura-chan, you used water color to paint this artwork right?" a girl with pigtails asked while you gaze at the artwork with her determined brown eyes.

"Actually no Chiharu, I used only color pencils to make this art brighten in color and little uses of art pastel was in it too."

"Wow, that's really cool! I thought it was only in water color too." two girls answered behind Chiharu.

"Sakura-chan has such a fantastic talent ne Rika-chan and Naoko-chan." a girl with kind amethyst eyes said kindly.

Beside Rika and Naoko who nodded, everyone else did too.

"Dang, so cool Kinomoto-san, for your next painting can you draw me?" a boy with very light yellow hair asked in a conceited way showing a pose.

"Maybe sometime, Namu-kun."

"Hey don't be formal! Call me by first name! Moi, Tameni." he annouced in a cocky way.

Everyone sweat dropped except Sakura & Tomoyo.

The bell rang and everyone who was in the room was dismiss home while Tomoyo and Sakura stay back.

"Do you want to wait for you?" Tomoyo asked as she place her last study booklet into her book bag.

"Go ahead Tomoyo, your mother waiting for you right? This is your only chance to have some time with your mother so go ahead." Sakura said while she pick up all her art materials.

"Well since you insist, see you later, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo left the room and Sakura was all alone in the artroom. She look at her belovent artwork, the scenery was forcused on a cherry blossom trees in the far back of the background. And cherry blossom petals float through the air. A auburn haired girl was gazing in the blue sky with her jade eyes while she stood on the crisp grass. She wore a blue and orange sundress and was wearing a straw hat.

Everyone who had saw this drawing only saw the girl and the trees but never look closely enough that another person was there, sitting in the trees. He had chestnut color hair and was wearing a white mix blue blouse. His eyes were closed as he were thinking about something and his legs were crisscross.

Sakura gazed at her artwork sadly, "_Li...I hope you didn't forget me...because I never did forget you..."_

_------------_

"Syaoran, you're almost become the age to be the leader of this clan." the elders annouced to the ALMOST new leader.

"Yes." he said.

Syaoran left the room to his chambers, but was block off by this mother.

"Syaoran, do you know to become our leader, you'll be needing a bride."

Syaoran flinched, "Yes I know mother, let me guess, you have an arranged marriage for me already, do you?" Syaoran asked in blunt way.

"Actually no Syaoran, but if you insist I will arrange you to-"

"Don't even say Meiling! I know your answer mother, this is quite a change, so I could pick my bride eh." Syaoran said thoughtfully.

His mother smiled, "So how are you going to find one? All of China's ladies love you already, so why don't you find one here."

Syaoran shooked his head, "No, there is only one girl I'll go with."

His mother's face became anxious, "And who is this girl might be?"

"It's a secret."

Syaoran then slipped past his mother to his bedroom chamber, leaving her in suspense.

_"A secret girl eh...hm...I wonder who can it be..." _

Syaoran directly went to his bed and lay on his bed sheets. He closed his eyes as he picture someone into his mind.

_"Sakura...I swore to myself to find you in Japan..." _

He walked toward his desk and drew out a album from one of his desk drawers.

Carefully opening it, the album pictures of him and his dear friends. But at the back of his ablum was a sketch from Sakura when they were little, he kept it since then.

_"I should told you then that I...love you...THAT'S IT!" _

A sudden jolt of thought came to Syaoran's mind.

_ooooo...what came to his mind...reviews please..._


	3. Chapter 3

From: daisuki-jade-blossoms(petals)

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! GAH!!! I haven't update for soooo long, lets say that all my data for other stories are on my other comp...which has no internet...Also...I lost my USB drive thingy so yeah...**

**But..I manged to get this thing chapter out...**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews! A few of you noted that it was really short, Sorry! I wrote that short thing in the days, because I had a need to type it up. So I hope you think this is long. By the way, Sakura is really not like her dense self anymore...sad...I want a dense Sakura in this story but it was for a older age of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. So Enjoy!_

**Thanks to All who support me and my other Stories! **

_To reviewers: You'll notice grammar mistakes which I don't care about so don't inform me about it..._

----------------------

Chapter Three: Meetings in different Places

_----------------------_

"Tadaima." Sakura said taking off shoes as she entered the house.

She walked toward the kitchen where no one in sight, Sakura then looked at the board.

**Touya: Job (won't get home very late) **

**Dad: Site (get home at 12:00 midnight)**

"_Oh yeah, Dad is still at the site currently and Oniichan as well at work. Sigh...guess I'm alone today._" she thought.

Sakura walked up the stairs which led to her room and opened it then closed it behind her. Her room contain one full sized bed, a desk, a closest, and plushies all around.

She then set down her bag onto her coat rack and jump onto her fluffy maistress.

_"Sigh...Li-kun..." _

Suddenly something jump upon her, fuzzy paws on her face.

"Meep!" Sakura hugged her little black and white calico.

Mew! Meep nuzzles Sakura's face as Sakura petted her feline's head.

"I almost forgot about you! I'm not alone if I'm with you." Sakura said smiling while the feline curl up into a ball on her lap.

Ding dong! The door rang which surprise Sakura.

"Huh? A vistor at this hour?" she said to her cat.

Mew? Meep follow Sakura who was walking toward the door. She opened it and a boy with tanish color hair was standing there. He had really dark teal eyes which was serene and pure.

"Oh! Utoni-kun! It has been awhile!" Sakura exclaimed surprise.

He smiled kindly at her, "Yes it has. Sorry I couldn't visit you last year..."

She shook her head furiously, "It's ok! You were in the hospital in the time because of your illness. How are you doing now?"

"I'm doing fine now seeing you." he said smiling joyfully.

Sakura blushed slightly and invited him in.

-----------------

Syaoran sat down on his bed panting, because he was doing some of morning practices with his sensei Wei. Sweat dripped from his back and his cheeks were cherry red.

He nabbed a photo from bedside table and look upon it. A image of his whole family together, his father, mother, four sisters, and himself. All together with no care in the world, but that was when he was four years old.

Now his family is broken apart, his father died which cause the whole Clan to mourned for the deceased leader.

"Dad...why did you have to go..." he said quietly to himself wishing his father was here right now beside him.

A knock came from his door, "Master Syaoran, someone is here to see you."

"Let whoever in." Syaoran stands up and the door opens.

A girl walk in with chinese style dress on, her black hair was in a bun and her eyes were bright cherry red.

"MEILING?!! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran exclaims surprise.

Meiling blushes seeing Syaoran muscular chest, "I just heard that you have a secret lover from your mother. Is she more important then me?!"

Syaoran sighs, "I met her before you did you know an-"

"B-BUT I CONFESS MY LOVE TO YOU THOUGH! NOT HER! HOW DID HECK YOU KNOW THAT SHE LOVES YOU?!" Meiling interrupted in a blunt way.

Syaoran walk up to her angerly, piercing his hazel eyes to her red ones, overwhelming Meiling.

"OUT. Now."

"W-WHAT?! But I-GO!" Syaoran shouted and shoved her out of his room.

He shuts the door and locks it, then sits down on the ground of his bedroom holding his head.

"_Damn you Meiling...no one will ever wreck my feelings for her...I'll keep on rejecting you Meiling."_

Meiling silently cries by Syaoran's bedroom door,"_Damn you mysterious girl...you've just wreck my future love for me and my lover. My wedding I plan will be over...I'll find you and wreck your life."_

_**Dadadadaaaa...(dramatic) Syaoran really loves Sakura even thougth he doesn't know even sure that she likes him back which she does. hehehehe...they're a few rivals that Syaoran have to cope with before he can go to Sakura. And what if Meiling? **_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Going Insane) **_

_**REVIEWS!!**_


End file.
